Immortality
by TheDarkestLove
Summary: Henry is gone and Mike refuses to talk to her. Vicky couldnl't think that it could possible get more worses than this. That is, until her father comes back. And with family secrets. Can Vicky handle the dark secret that from her father's side of the family? And what happen's when Henry comes back?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's been months since Henry and Mike left that night. I feel empty, except for the feeling of getting hit by a Mac Truck every time I think about it, of course. Why did I have to be so damn stubborn? Mike refuses to even speak with me and believe me, I've tried everything I could think of to get him to talk to me. Coreen says that he just needs time? Really? He thinks that I chose Henry over him. Which is partly true. Mike just doesn't understand. He thinks Henry put some kind of "vamp spell on me". Mike's words. Not mine.

And Henry? What can I possible say to him? Everything in me told me to go with him. And I wanted to. But how could I? I didn't trust him, or rather, the love that he showed me.

Men leave. They always do. Like my father, he left me and my mom. So why should I trust someone man my love and have him leave me in the end? I refuse to have my heart broken to the point where I can't breathe. But then again, it happened anyway didn't? Coreen's worried about me. I mean, why she shouldn't. I don't smile anymore. Forget laughing. And throw myself into my work even more than I ever thought possible.

So instead dwelling in my sorrows and pain, I work on every case that comes my way. And there weren't even any supernatural ones. And to say the least, I'm thankful. They remind me of Henry.

And Coreen? Other than worrying about my sanity, she's better than I am. Sure she misses Henry and Mike, but not as much as I do. Though, I'll take that to the grave with me. She love's showing off her scare. Says its, "cool, and something that should be showed to the world." Yeah, I think it's cool how she almost died that night. Do note the sarcasm. She says that she remembers little about that night, and for that I'm envies of her.

I moaned. This headache was killing me. My eye sight was getting worse. Though that's not surprising. Coreen walked through the door, Gothic as ever.

"Hey, Vicky. Brought you some water and Advil." She said as she handed me the cup and pills. I thank her.

"So anything?" She asked hopefully.

I sighed. Every day she asks me if Henry has contacted me. Or vice versa. The answer is still the same.

"Nope." I said before I pop the pills in my mouth and drunk the water.

Now it was her time to sigh.

"Well, have you tried?" I snorted.

"He left Coreen. I didn't." I said looking back at my computer. The current case was to find out if this women's husband was unfaithful. I e-mailed her the pictures of her husband with a very young blond enter a hotel room and kissing her. Men. Another risen why I refuse to give my heart way to a man.

"I wish you would stop being so stubborn," Coreen said under her breath. But out loud she said.

"We got a new case." I looked up.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Don't know. The guy just said that he'll be here on Friday." Today's Sunday. I shrugged.

"Okay. Go on home it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Coreen nodded.

"Vicky?" I looked up at her.

"Yeah, Coreen?"

"Do you think he'll ever come back to visit?"

"I don't know Coreen. I really don't."

"Do you hope he does?" She asked hopeful. More than anything, I wanted to say. Instead I said.

"Go home Coreen. I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed again, wished me a goodnight and left.

Once she was gone, I went back to my computer and looked over my e-mails. Sure enough, nothing. I guess he really does hate me. Sighing, I turned off the computer and was about to go to bed, when my phone goes off.

I look at the Caller ID and there is my mom's face.

"Hello Mom." I said as I answered the phone. Looking over at the clock, it was almost 11 o'clock.

"Hello, Vicky. How's my beautiful daughter?" She asks. Two things were wrong with this. One it's almost 11 o'clock at night and my mother is calling me instead of asleep in bed and second, when every she used to line, "my beautiful daughter", she had something to tell me. And I wasn't going to like it.

"I'm good Mom. Why are you calling so late?" I asked.

"What? So you don't want to know how your poor old mother, the one you never visit, is doing?" I mentally groaned. So that's what she wanted.

"How are you Mom?" I asked.

"I'm good. I was hoping my little girl would come and visit me Friday?" She asked.

"I can't Mom. I've got a client that day."

"As always, putting your work before family." She said disappointingly.

"How about I come over on Saturday? Will that work?" Hoping she would stop the pity party and get off the phone so we should both get some sleep.

"Perfect! The family's coming over that day anyway. Oh and bring that lovely girl Coreen, with you. I've been dying to meet her. Oh and will Mike be coming?" She asked.

I flinched. Family, Coreen? What the hell is she up to? I thought.

"No, Mike isn't-"

"Oh well that's okay. See you then dear." Then she hung up the phone. And in my face too! I wanted to call her back and demand to know what she was planning, but I knew she won't tell me. I sighed. Great. Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't wait to meet your family tomorrow!" Coreen squealed. I groaned. When I had told Coreen the shocking news of my mother inviting her over with me on Monday she was surprisingly overjoyed. Me on the other hand not so much. Ever since I told her, she's been asking questions nonstop, and today is Friday.

"I could have sworn, Goths were supposed to be depressing and gloomy people." I commented as Coreen set the fresh coffee on my desk.

She frowned at me.

"Something you'd know about, right? And besides, that's just a misconception about all Goths. My friend Abby, who's also Goth, and was surprising raised by nuns, kick ass nuns to be exact, who is a lot like me. She's a business owner. She sells little witch items. You know the ones, little spells, spell books, potions, remedies, herbs-"

"Okay I get it! You don't have to-"I paused.

"Did you say she was raised by nuns?" Coreen nodded.

"Kick ass nuns,"

I opened my mouth to comment, but shut it again. I'd rather not have the answer to why a Goth girl, who was raised by nuns, is selling magical items. It would just give me a headache from having Coreen tell me and then get side tracked and start on something completely knew. Coreen was like a windup toy. She'd just keep going and going.

Sighing, I took a sip of my coffee and looked over at the clock on my computer. It read 2:25. The mysterious client was supposed to be here at three.

"Soo, any word from Henry?" Coreen asked. I glanced at her then turned back to the computer screen.

"No. Just like all the other times you asked me."

Coreen was silent for a moment, which meant only one thing.

"You know you could just email him yourself. It couldn't hurt any," I could have sworn I heard her say under her breathe, "only your pride," but chose to ignore it.

"Coreen, we've been over this. I'm not contacting him. He left. It was his decision, not mine, if he wanted to contact me when he would have by now. It's over; you just have to except that." Like I have, I silently added.

Coreen let out a frustrated yell and plopped herself in the sit in front of me.

"I have, but he doesn't really return them. And he asked you to go with him! Yet you stayed here! Lord knows why, but you did. Now you're stuck here, dealing with cheating husbands and other boring things instead of being out there with your sexy, bad ass, charming, funny vampire prince of darkness!" Coreen whined/snapped.

"I said because I have a job to do. Besides, if I had left, you'd be here all alone." I said in a final tone, Coreen looked about to argue the point till she saw that it was useless. I had made up my mind and that was that.

There was a heavy silence.

"So Mike's still giving you the silent treatment?" Coreen said breaking the silence like a piece of glass. I glared at her.

"Coreen-"But was stopped when there was knock on the door. Looking at the clock, it read three o'clock on the dot. Well isn't someone punctual? I thought sarcastically.

Coreen huffed and went to go and answer the door. I sighed. Damn her. She was right, I knew didn't need to stay here, but I sure as Hell wasn't going to tell Coreen just how right she was. If I did that, she'd keep saying it till I was in my grave and six feet under.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called as I turned off my computer screen and drank the last of my coffee.

A man that could have been no taller than 6'2 walked into my office. He looked so familiar, like I had seen him from somewhere, but couldn't tell when. He had a pain white shirt, faded blue jeans, and worker boots on.

But really struck me was, that his brown eyes almost mirrored mine, except mine was a bit lighter than his.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Victoria Nelson. It's been along time hasn't it my little queen. We'll more like big queen know wouldn't you say?" I was about to tell him that I wasn't his little anything and that he's got the wrong woman, but I stopped. There was one person, one single person on this earth that I would ever allow to call me "queen "anything.

"Dad?" I said frowning, looking at him more closely. Then I finally saw it, the seminaries between us. Our mouths, cheek bones, eyes! What the hell was he doing here after all this time?

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?! You think that just because you left use 24 years ago that you have the right to just walk the hell back in! Do you know how many years Mom cried at night the day you had left? Did you know that she's still not married to this day? Do you know the hell you put us through when you just up and left that night? What that did to Mom? To me? I was your daughter and you just left like you didn't even give a damn! What kind of father is that? What kind of husband is that? You've got a lot of balls coming back here. Have you gone to see Mom yet? God I hope you haven't, seeing you will probably kill her right now!" I ranted and raved. Dad, or should I say Jack just stood there and listened, like I he waiting for me to finish. When I finally did, I fell back into my chair and stared at him in shock.

"You done," He asked as he cleared his throat. I nodded numbly.

"Okay then. You always did have that temper from your mother. I have to tell you something. And no I expected this kind of anger from you. And I'm surprised your mother cried that much seeing as she was the one that had told me to leave. Of course she didn't get remarried, once an immortal marries their soul mate, there is no divorce. You have no idea how much it hurt me to leave you and your mother, but she refused to have me around you. To have any contact with you. She said that if I did that she would talk you away to somewhere could never find you. And I know ever since that moment I walked away from you and your mother, that I was a horrible father and husband. And know your mother doesn't know I'm back. But she will soon. And I highly doubt seeing me will kill her. It will most likely end up with her trying to kill me." He said in a calm and relaxing voice as he sat down in the set in front of me.

I sated at him dumbfounded. Immortal? Mom told him to leave or she'd take me somewhere he wouldn't have been able to find me? Soul mate? ….Immortal? What the fuck?!

"What the hell are you talking about? Mom told you to leave? And this soul mate and immortal bullshit?"

He tsked at me. "Language, Victoria."

"Vicky."

"Language, _Vicky._ And I say immortal; because that's what you are my child. You're immortal, well half. All you have to do is preform the ritual and you'll take your immortal blood."

"And Mom?"

"Your mother? She knew about the whole thing. The day I told her what I am, what you half are, is why she demanded that I leave. Your mother is my life my mate. I would have done whatever she asked of me. Though it killed me inside to leave you and her."

"So you're saying…"

"That you're immortal, yes."

The office door open and Coreen stood there looking in between the two of us, then her eyes finally settled on Jack's.

"So you told her." It sounded like her, but the way she spoke, she didn't really sound like Coreen, she sounded older, wiser beyond her years.

"Can't you tell by the state of shock, Coralline?"

"No, I heard by all the yelling she was doing."

"… Coreen?" I stared at her like she had lost her mind.

Jack turned back to me.

"Coreen? Is that the name she has been going by? Well then, let me properly introduce you, this is Coralline, and she is you're familiar." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, my head was killing me. It felt like I got hit by a damn truck or something. I groaned.

"Don't try and sit up just yet. You hit your head pretty hard Vicky," Coreen said. I nodded, and then remembered why my head had hit the floor in the first place. I jumped away from her.

"I don't know why you're acting like this. We've had stranger things happen." She was right. I know she was, it's just that. Well, hell it freaked me out.

"Oh I'm so sorry that me freaking out that I'm immortal and that you're my damn familiar is bothering you!" I snapped at her.

"Come now, Victoria. There is no need for such dramatics." My FATHER said. I stared at him.

"D-dramatics? You can't be serious! You come in here after YOU LEFT US, told me that I'm IMMORTAL, and now I find out that COREEN IS MY FAMILIAR; which I have no idea what the hell that even means, and you have the nerve to tell ME not to be dramatic? I'm not being dramatic! I'm in shock!"

"I'd call that being dramatic, Vicky," Coreen said as she sat down on the couch beside me. I glared at her.

"How long have you known about my father, and what is this familiar business?" I demand.

She sighed.

"Okay. Let me start by saying that I've known your dad for a loooong time. Since he was a kid actually. And a Familiar is: kind of like a Witch's Familiar, I offer you a witch's familiar is their closest companion, offering moral support, special knowledge, and/or physical healing. And I kind of do some of those things already, with the support and knowledge thing. But I can't heal you unless you take your immortal blood. And I'm your protector as well. I was a signed to guard you ever since they found out your mother was pregnant, even when your dad left. When Jack left, I still watched over you as you grew. Making sure that no harm would come to you, that you were well looked after, things like that."

"I though witch's familiars were black cats," I said confused.

"Another misconception, I'm afraid. Familiars can be any animal. Ranging from a field mouse to a wolf. Everyone just thinks its black cats because of Christianity and what they were told."

"Okay. So what kind of animal are you?" I said slowly. She grinned at me.

"A black cat." I rolled my eyes. Of course she was, she wouldn't be Coreen if she wasn't. But then again, she wasn't really the Coreen she knew.

"So how come you aren't a cat right now, then?"

"Because unlike witch's familiars, we immortal's familiars have the power to transform ourselves to our human bodies." She said as if she were talking about the weather instead of turning into a damn cat.

"Did Henry know about any of this? Because I swear if he did…"

"No, no. Henry didn't know anything about me; or you for that matter. When Jack sealed your powers away, to your mother's request, you were made fully human. Once you reclaim your blood right, your age will change to what it should be, your eye sight will become perfect, and your scent will change." Well at least Henry didn't- whoa wait a fucking minute!

"Back up, and repeat that." I demanded.

"Which part?" Jack asked.

"The part with sealing my blood and then on," I snapped at him. I snatched off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. God my head was pounding and my eyes hurt like hell.

"You want me to get you a warm towel for your eyes Vicky?" Coreen or Coralline whatever the hell her name is asked. I nodded without thinking.

"Well go on," I told him as I lay back down on the couch.

He sighed. "Alright then. You must get you're impatiens from you're mother. After your mother found out about me, she demanded that I make sure that you would be human. So I sealed your blood, and-"

"How? How did you "seal my blood" as you two put it?" I ask as Coreen came back with a bowl of water and a small face towel. She wet it, ringed it, and set it over my eyes.

"There's a tattoo on the back of your neck that only my side of the family can be able to see. It took a couple of days, but I found the ritual and… there you have it." I nodded.

"I'm going to have a _long_ talk with Mom when I go home tomorrow. Go on,"

"All you have to do is say a few words, drink some of my blood-"I bolted up and looked at him sharply.

"Drink what?!" He answered so calmly that I wanted to slap him.

"Drink some of my blood. Since I'm the person who sealed it, which has to be done by a blood relative anyway, I'm the only one who can unseal it without any complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"Like you possibly dying. Now lay back down," Coreen said as she pushed be back down on the couch. She was surprisingly strong.

"Yes, even though it will be done by a blood relative, there is a risk that you may reject their blood and it could kill you. Now about this whole aging business, you'll become younger; your health will improve dramatically. No more glasses, no more sickness, no more dying- well you get the point." I could jump up and hug him if I didn't think if it was weird, awkward, and my eyes and head weren't killing me.

"And that whole no sickness thing is a good thing, because you should see some of these girls and guys run through humans all willy-nilly. It's downright shameful, I tell you." Coreen snipped.

"May I continue or will you two ladies continue to interrupt me?"

"No," We said in unison.

"Good. Now then-"

"Wait, sorry but I have one more thing," He sighed.

"Yes Victoria, what is it?"

"How much younger?"

"Hmm, 18 years old, give or take a few months." I pulled the towel away from my eyes and looked at both of them.

"Eighteen, really?" They nodded.

"Just old enough for Henry, huh?" Coreen snickered and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Henry? Is the vampire?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and he is very, very, very, very, very-"

"Coreen!" I snapped at her.

"Sexy."

"Well, I'll have to meet this young man then won't I?" Jack said as he leaned back in his chair.

Coreen snorted. "You may never meet him the way Vicky keeps going. I swear this girl is so stubborn, is almost impossible to do anything with her."

"Oh is that so? Now Victoria why on earth would you not wish to see your-"

"Okay people we are getting way off of topic here. So can we please get back on track?" Coreen shook her head at me.

"See, impossible?"

"Very. Though I'm not surprised, I was like that when I first met your mother. Just refused to show my feelings though I clearly loved her the moment-"

"Back. On. Topic. _PLEASE!" _I demanded at them.

They laughed at me. Laughed, I tell you. I growled at them and throw the towel back my face and closed my eyes. Muttering under my breath.

"I wonder how Henry will react knowing that his girlfriend is immortal?" I heard Coreen say.

"Coreen if you say one more thing about Henry, I promise you, headache or no headache, I'm going to jump up and beat you. Or fire you either one." Coreen laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you please stop looking like that; I swear you look like a walking blizzard." Coreen snapped at me. Glaringly, I frowned at her.

"A what?"

"A walking blizzard. You're glaring so hard, when people look you in the face, they freeze with terror." Coreen explained. _Well then why isn't it working on you,_ I thought bitterly.

"Yeah well, when you get to meet my family, and just got the shock of your life yesterday, you'd be pissed off too." I snarled at her. She shrugged.

"You need to get laid or something. Wish Henry was here, you wouldn't be in such a hostile mood. Speaking of which-"

"No. And I didn't call Mike either so don't ask," I said as I slammed the car door shut. Coreen huffed and got out of the car. I leaned against the car, debating if I should go in at all. I mean, if I really think about it, Mom probably won't even answer the questions. She'll most likely dodge then like she always does. She'd do it whenever I would ask about my father. Anything, I asked she would dodge, or just come up with an excuse that would make her leave the room as quickly as possible. And forget about asking if I had any cousins or aunts, uncles, hell even grandparents on his side. That was just out of the question.

"Is that my little Victoria?!" I looked over Coreen's shoulder and saw my mom walking toward us with a huge smile on her face and her arms spread wide.

"Hi mom," I said as she claimed me in a tight squeeze, I kissed her cheek. When she released me, she looked over at Coreen and lifted an eyebrow before looking her up and down.

Coreen was wearing a short black dress with long sleeves, the middle; form the top of her sweetheart neckline, to her waist, the color was blood red with black crisscrossing and a tie on the top. It looked like some kind of corset, but I wasn't sure. She curled her hair, and her ruby necklace hung on her neck. The back of the necklace was a ruby heart with bat wings spread wide, and in the middle of the heart, was a dagger, the end which hung in between her breast. Her closed bat ears swing slightly as the breeze began to pick up. She wears her combat boots, black.

"Well this must be the famous Coreen Fennel," Mom said. Her tone was flat. Yeah, go right on ahead Mom, be all judgmental without ever knowing the girl. I wanted to say, but just sighed and gave a "sorry about my mother look" you'd be surprised that I have it down to an art seeing as this happens a lot. Coreen shrugged, like she was use to this sort of thing. Not surprised there.

"Mom, do you think you could stop being so rude to her-"Completely ignoring me, she put her hand out to shake Coreen's.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Nelson." Coreen took the hand and shook it. Giving my mother a fake smile. Or was it? I couldn't really tell.

"Oh so your also named after a queen too? I see where Vicky got her name."

"If you think she's great, just wait till you meet the rest of the family." I said sarcastically. With earned me a look from my mother.

"Victoria, don't say such things. I'm sure the rest of the family will great her with open arms."

"Yeah, so that way they can push her into the nearest coffin and seal it shut." I said under my breath as they walked passed me. Coreen stopped so that way I could catch up with them.

"Think they'd do that to Henry?" Coreen teased, I scowled at her and ignored her comment, which only made her laugh.

* * *

I really should have let Coreen walk in front of me. That way I wouldn't have to hear from my pain in the ass Uncle Derek and his bitch of a wife Tonya, say

"So now that little Victoria can't keep herself a man long enough to get laid, she turns lesbo?" Uncle Derek laughed. Quickly followed by,

"And she's gothic no less. Not only is she going to be burning in Hell for the rest of her life for this mortal sin, but she'll be the Devils minion here on earth! Dear Sweet Jesus!" I lifted an eyebrow at her comment. Really? Maybe I should show her my tattoos, and tell her all about my life. Love to see her face then. Religious freak.

"Uncle Derek, Aunt Tonya." I said flatly.

"One, she's my assistant. Two we aren't gay, I assure you on that. Three, just because she dresses like this doesn't mean necessary mean she's working with the Devil. Doesn't the good book say, "Judge not least, ye be judge yourself?" And finally, hi to you too," I snipped.

One of my cousins's Angela, but trust me she's not angel. Walked into the living room with a short skirt that barely covered her ass, mid-drift shirt (though it was almost fall), and four inch hooker heels. Yeah, angel my ass.

"Aren't you called in that?" I asked her, she scoffed at me.

"Who's the dead chick?" She asked rudely.

"Who's the hooker?" Coreen counted back. I laughed out loud. The look on my cousin's face as priceless.

"Coreen Fennels, Angela Roberts," I said waving a hand at them. My head was already starting to pound. Not even 30 minutes and they're already giving me a headache. Wonderful.

"Still having eye problems I see," I jumped. And looked over to my great-Grandma Ruby. I nodded.

"Yeah, its not getting any better." She patted my shoulder with her small paper like hand.

"I see. And who is this lovely young lady standing next to you?" Great-Grandma Ruby asked looking over at Coreen.

"This is my assistant, Coreen Fennels. Mom told me to bring her." Great-Grandma Ruby nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Do forgive this annoy ass people my dear. I can't get to act like they ever saw someone with amazing fashion sense if they're lives depended on it. You may call me Great Ruby, everyone does. And Vicky you look lovely as ever, still the prettiest thing in the family."

"No she doesn't, I am." Angela said, not wanting to be out shined and completely ignoring the insult.

Great Ruby snorted out a laugh.

"Don't believe everything your pimp tells you my dear. Now get out of those clothes. You won't be working the streets tonight." Great Ruby said giving Angela the evil eye. That was the thing about Great Ruby, she was brutely honest and didn't hold back. From anyone. If she thought you were wrong and out of line she wasn't afraid to call you out on it. And she had one hell of a sharp tongue on her. And swore so much she'd make a sailor blush. Angela looked angry and embarrassed as hell, but did what Great Ruby said. No one goes against her. She just had that kind of thing about her. That whole "I'm Alpha" aura or something, that no one was stupid enough to mess with. Coreen and I snickered.

"I like her," Coreen whispered to me. I nodded. Something tells me she would have.

"Can you watch out for her, I've got to talk to my mom about something's?" I asked Great Ruby. She nodded.

"Sure dear. You'd think I'd let her be eaten by this pathetic mangy wolves. I'm growing fond of this girl and I like her fire. Now go on." I nodded. I went into the kitchen to find my mom pulling out a peachcobler out of the over. She spotted me and pointed to the unfrosted cakes on the counter.

"If you're going to be in here, you might as well get to work with helping me with the deserts. They're the last thing that's left. Everything else is done." I nodded. And grabbed a tub of frosting.

"Mom I have to ask you a question." She laughed.

"I figured that's why you came in here. You never were very good in the kitchen." I nodded again. Clearing my throat to get rid of the nerves that grew like rising water in my lungs, I just had to spit it out. So go head, stop being a coward and ask her already. I snapped at myself.

"Well Victoria, are you going to ask me your question?" Mom asked me after a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath and focusing on the cake in front of me, I took a big gulp of air and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me that you made dad leave? Why did you lie and say that he left us when you were the one who drove him away?" I waited what seemed like eternity. Mom sighed.

"I guess I can't hid it any longer, can I?" Mom asked wistfully.


	5. Chapter 5

"What else did he say?" She asked me. I looked at her shocked.

"That's it? No, when did you see him? No, why would you ask such a thing?" She leaned against the stove before turning it off.

"Why would I lie? You're old enough to know the truth."

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" She shrugged.

"I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. To know the love of my life, the father of my child, wasn't even human, and that you weren't either, I told him to make you human and never come near us again." I could only stare at her. Unable to form words, I thought that he had left. Left me behind because I was too stubborn, to hotheaded, that I was a bad little girl and that he had to leave because of me. Because he couldn't deal with having me as his child.

"Did you know that I blamed myself in the beginning? That it was entirely my fault because I would get in trouble at school and because of the way I acted? And you let me think that! Did you know that later on I hated him for leaving? Hated him for not being there when I needed him for stupid shit like: father daughter dances and other pointless crap?" I demanded. She turned her head away from me.

"I know, and I also know that saying sorry will not replace the years you had lost with your father, but I'm sorry nonetheless. I was young. Young and afraid, I didn't know how to deal with it, so I pushed your father out of my life and pretended you were just like any other human child. But don't think that I wasn't hurting too, when I made him leave us. I still am. Ever since he kissed me goodbye for the last time…" There was an awkward silence, neither one of us spoke, because we just didn't know what to say.

"So what is it?" I blinked in confusion.

"What's what?" I asked her, she looked at me then with a small smile.

"Your element?"

I frowned at her then got what she was asking me.

"Oh, fire. My element is fire." She laughed a little, and then nodded.

"Should have seen that one coming; you were always a little spitfire when you were a child, it would only be appropriate that, that would be your element." I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So is Coreen…?"

"My "yah know'?" She nodded

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I've seen here before. She was always round either, taking a human form or her cat form, that's why I didn't allow you to have animals when you brought that black cat home. I knew it was her the moment I saw her." I looked at her bewildered.

"Your father introduced us once. She's hard to forget." I laughed then; yeah she had a point there.

"So you want to tell me why you and Michael broke up… again?" She asked.

"Mom!" I said offended.

"What? I want grandchildren; I'm not getting any younger! So tell me what happened." I sighed.

"It's a looong story." She walked over to the door way a peeked out and made some kind of hand gesture, closed the door, and looked back at me.

"We have a little bit of time; just give me the short version." I sighed and did as I was told. When I was finished, she tsked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I would have gone with the vampire sweetie; the sexy would have been mined blowing." I looked at her horrified.

"MOM!" I exclaimed blushing like crazy.

"What? Plus you seem to really like Prince Henry, and just think of the cute little grandbabies I'd have," She said dreamily.

"Mom did you forget the whole, vampire, part? Even IF we were to get together, we couldn't have kids." I told her, she pouted in return. What was she 5?

"That's actually not true. It's happened before, an immortal and a vampire can have children once the vampire and immortal bond with each other." Someone said suddenly making us both look at Coreen standing in the door way look at us.

Mom jumped up and down! "YES!"

I glared at Coreen. "I don't like you," She laughed at me.

"You'll get over it. Besides, when you and Henry do have kids, so can I."

"One, IF. And two, what are you talking about? You can't have kids?" Coreen shook her head.

"Not until you and Henry bound. That's how that whole thing works. So that way my children will be able to have a deep connection or bond with your children. We didn't have that kind of bond, but our bond is formed and is continuing to form."

"O-kay, but don't you need a man to have kids with?"

"What makes you think I don't have a mate?" She said with a frown.

"So what was that whole boyfriend business when we first met?" I said giving her a look.

"I had to get you and Henry together somehow. But I didn't realize that Mike would be play a huge part in it, that was quite unexpected surprise. Though I do like Michael, he did interfere with my plans of getting you hand Henry together. That and you are stubborn as hell and Henry is too. You too are quite frustrating to say the least." In the middle of her talking I noticed that her dialog had changed and she wasn't Coreen then, but Coralline.

"How offend to you do that?"

"Do what" Coreen/Coralline said as she walked passed me and grabbed two of the cakes and my mom grabbed the other one.

"Switch personalities like that?" She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Now what would be the fun of that?" Then she and my mother walked out of the door.

After all the food was on the table and the grace was said, everyone dug into their food. There idle chitchat all around the table, my Aunt April and Uncle Thomas, Angelia's parents, waved at me and greeted Coreen.

"So do you like play with those creepy ass dolls or whatever?" Angelia sneered at Coreen.

"Angelia! Don't be rude!" Aunt April scolded her.

"It's okay really, I've heard worse." Coreen said as she looked up from her plate. Aunt April shook her head.

"No its not, my daughter should know better than to say such things. Apologize Angelia. Now." Aunt April ordered. Angelia opened her mouth; most likely to say something offensive, but stopped when she saw the look her mother was giving her.

"I'm sorry," Angelia sneered. Coreen looked at her unfazed.

"It's fine. Ignorance is common with people look at me. And to answer your question, no I don't. But they are the cutes little things." She said as she returned to her dinner. I almost chocked on my whine. But my Uncle Thomas didn't think it was so funny.

"Are you calling my daughter, ignorant?!" He said out raged.

Great Ruby throws a roll at him, hitting him in his temple. We all looked at her.

"Mother!" he exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up. We're all ignorant of something. Besides the word has two different meanings, and my granddaughter proved the second one, so shut up before the next thing I throw at you won't be a piece of bread. Besides, your just lucky this nice young lady is even being nice seeing how only me, Elizabeth, April and Vicky."

"Why are you treating _her _better than your _own granddaughter_?" He asked her.

"Because _she _treats me with respect, while my so called _granddaughter_, does not. April my dear, I don't know why you just won't divorce my jackass of a son already. There are still plenty of good men out there for you, and you're in the prime of your youth too." Great Ruby said with a sigh. Aunt April blushed and just shook her head.

"I love him, you know that," She said. Great Ruby muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "don't' see why". I shook my head.

"I was always taught to respect my elders," Coreen said simply.

"Kiss ass," Angelia said.

"Angelia, if here one more word from you, I'm going to clock you." Great Ruby said as she pointed her butter knife in her direction. And glared at Uncle Thomas before he could say anything, then pointed her butter knife at my other aunt and uncle.

"That goes for you two too. Jesus was passive, I'm not and I'm sick of hearing you two talk about this young lady, and my favorite niece. And yet you still wonder why neither of your children was suddenly too _busy_ to come tonight."

"Okay, mother I think that's enough." Mom said looking at her siblings and in-laws nerviously. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at the door and then at Coreen. She tilted her head slightly, and then nodded.

I nodded back.

"Let me get that mom, I wanted to bring you a surprise anyway, and here it is right now." I said as she started to get up and quickly made my way to the door.

I opened it and let him in.

"I feel tentsion. Yeah, Great Ruby was about to kill someone, probably Angelia first. Or Uncle Thomas." I said. He chuckled.

"And here I thought it was either Tonya and/or Derek."

"Oh there next," I said as I pushed the door open.

"Mom, here's your surprise." Mom looked up and gasped.

"…Jack?"

"Yes, it's me, my beautiful Elizabeth." Dad said with a slight bow. I rolled my eyes. Dramatic, just like Henry. I frowned a little. God I really miss him.

* * *

He stood out in the warm are. Looking out into the busy streets, he should be focused on finding his breakfast, but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about her. About the beautiful blonde woman that captured his non-beating heart. Her stubborn ways and beauty forever edged into every corner of his mind. He missed Victoria like he missed the day. She was his light. His Sun. But without her warmth, he was once again cast into the cold and unforgiving night. Never to see the sun again, it was cruel, and yes he mostly brought it on himself for trying to convince his Sun to go with him without warning, but cruel nonetheless.

He also missed Coreen. The spunky Little Vampire Bat,(Vamp Bat, as Coreen would say) he would call her at times. Because sometimes she would act more vampirestic than even him; a true vampire. He laughed at that. Then sighed. There was no point in dwelling on such things now. He looked out into the busy streets once more, looking for his breakfast and possible bedmate if she was pretty enough. Soon he came across a beautiful blonde, thing, but curvy, tall, long blonde hair flowing down her back, and when she turned he noticed that she wore glasses. He did a double take and blinked a few times to make sure that it was not his Sun. It wasn't, but it was close enough. He made his way down to her, stopping just shyly behind her.

"Hello Beautiful." She turned. No, it wasn't his Sun, her eyes were brown, this woman's eyes were a deep green, beautiful, but not brown.

"Oh, hello." She said with a blush and looked away, only to look back into his eyes a moment later.

"You will not remember any of this. You will simply believe that it was all dream…" He said as he cradled her face in his hand.

"Just a dream…" She said slowly and dazed. He smiled, then brought his lips to her neck and bit down.


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what are you doing here?" Mom asked dad. And yes I'm calling him dad now. Might as well, seeing as I can't get rid of him now.

"I thought that was quiet obvious." He said crossing the room and taking her hands in his. The way he looked at her; it seemed that he only saw her in the room, and I wanted something like that. So badly that it hurt.

"That is, if you'll have me back?"

"_Hold on just a minute!_ You think that you can just walk right back up in here and act as if nothing has changed then you're wrong! Do you know how much pain and suffering you caused them? You low down dirty, deadbeat-" Aunt Tonya started but Mom gave her a look so could that could freeze Hell if it wanted too.

"Now I see were you got that look from." Coreen whispered beside me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I saw that look a lot when I was a kid." Coreen snickered under her breathe.

"I can imagine so."

"Dinner is over. You can either leave now, or go to your rooms for the night. I don't care which." Mom said evenly. We all began to scatter like roaches when my mom told me and Coreen to stay. Great Ruby hit Dad in the back of the head.

He turned around to face her.

"Don't leave like that again, got that?" She told him sternly. He nodded.

"What I did was wrong and cruel. And I hope that Elizabeth will allow me to make up the mistakes of my past, Great Mother." I paused. The fuck did he just call her.

"Jack, I know you were doing what you though was best. But I don't give a damn if your mate wants you gone again. You _stay by her side. _They do come around. Mine did." Great Ruby said.

"Hold the fuck up?! What?" I snapped. Great Ruby looked over at me.

"You think I didn't know? I knew about Jack because I too am an Immortal." She said simply.

"Is there any other family secrets I should know about!?" I screamed.

"I would like to know that as well." Mom snapped standing right beside me. Looks like I wasn't the only one kept in the dark.

"Sweetheart-" Dad started, but Great Ruby or Great Mother, whoever the hell she is, stopped him.

"No. I believe it is best if I tell them. Come; let's go in the living room."

* * *

Mom and I were on the couch, while Great Ruby and Coreen sat in both of the loveseats while dad stood beside the fire place. The light of the fire flickered across his face. Was it just me or was he just being dramatic about almost everything he did?

"You two may ask question after I am done. I will not be interrupted, am I understood." It wasn't a question. We nodded.

"First I'll start by saying, that I am really your mother. Not Barba, she was just a family friend. She and her husband, the man you thought was your father, John could not have any children. Back in my day, I and my mate, Damon, not supposed to be mated at all. You see in that time, they did not allow outsiders into the tribes. My Damon was a werewolf. When my father found out about Damon, he was livid. The same night I found out that I was pregnant with you Elizabeth, was the same day my father had hunted down my Damon and killed him. My father and sister were also killed by his pack. I did not more their deaths. My tribe was furious with me. And wanted me to kill you Elizabeth, I refused and they exiled me from the tribes. Baraba and John came with me. They had a place where they knew that I would be safe if they were going to come and hunt us down. Your brother Thomas and sister Tonya, were both adopted. Thomas a year after you, Tonya a year after him, though I wanted to raise you as my own child, and take you with me to your father's back, which they said that you were welcome to stay there, because it was your rightful place, I could not chance it. So I left you in the care of Babra and John. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And I made sure to visit."

"When you started to show signs of your power, both mine and your father's, I called a witch to bind your powers. It was the only way I knew that you would never get the attention of the Elders. Because if you did; then they would have found you and killed you without hesitation. It was a risk I could take. Not with you. And when Babra and John died in that flood… it was no accident like I had told you as children. The Elder's had found you, and they were looking to kill all three of you, me also if they could, but that day, you and your siblings had become sick the chickenpox and I told them that I would look after you all. Do you remember that?" All my mother could do was nod.

"My tribe, is one of the first Water Tribes. There are many types, but we will get to that when we are done. They drowned them. And when that Hurricane came that some, they had hoped to do the same for you and your siblings. So I moved us all. Here. And when you had first interduced me to Jack, I knew what he was the moment he walked through the door. We can always sense each other's presences. I though he was here to kill you. But once he had explained to me that you were his mate, I knew that he would never harm you. But that did not mean that I trusted him. Not completely. It was after he had explained to me that the tribes were not the same as they were in my time, did I finally trust him. And when you were married, and little Victoria was on her way, I was over joyed. That's why you are my favorite niece Victoria, not only are you my flesh and blood, but when you were born you both had mine and your father's tribe flowing throw your veins.

When you had started showing your powers, your elements I knew from that moment on, you would be a very special child. But Jack feared your reaction Elizabeth, feared that if you found out that you may hurt the child. Even try and kill her. I told Jack that, that wouldn't happen. The way you looked at Victoria proved that. I urged him to tell you. When he did not listen, I used my seniority and ordered him to do it. And you did just as he feared. Did something that I was to ignorant to see. You banished him from your side. Sealed Victoria's power up; just as I had did yours, and pretended that she was human. And I am truly sorry that I did that to you. All of you." Great Ruby said looking at all of us.

"You may ask your questions if you wish." Great Ruby said quietly.

"So you're saying, that not only am I not even human, the people who I thought were my parents and my siblings _aren't even my real parents or siblings_, that they didn't really die on that bridge was an accident, but _fucking_ murder, because of some old grudge between you and them, that _you're_ my mother, that my real father is a _goddamn werewolf_, that my daughter isn't human either, and that Jack _knew_. _YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!_" Mom screamed at him. My jaw dropped. My mother hated when I cursed. That's why she had never done it. You knew that she was really angry when she did though. And when she was mad enough to curse, she was scary as Hell.

"Elizabeth, I swear to you, I wanted to tell you. But I feared your reaction. Can you blame though? When I asked you if you believed in things, supernatural things, things that couldn't be explained, you told me that they were nothing more than fairytales for children. That you didn't want to believe in something so ridiculous and make believe and that it scared you. How could I introduce you to my world, your world, when it frightened you so? And when you found out, about me, about Victoria, you didn't want to believe it, so you pushed me away. Faraway so that way you could keep pretending that there were no such things as Immortals or Werewolves or anything that could not be explained. But my love, if I had the power to do it all over again, I swear to you that I would." Dad said as he walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. She stroked her face genitally in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for pushing you way." Mom said before she full out kissed him. I turned away, uncomfortable, to see that I wasn't the only one who wanted to escape this room as fast as I could. I laughed at her. Coreen caught me looking and laughing at her gave me a look.

"At least they're not _my_ parents." I stopped laughing, and almost gaged. I left the room. I was too tired to ask any questions. I just need to go and lay down.

* * *

When Vicky left the room, I quickly went out doors and dialed the number.

"Who are you calling little kitty?" I jumped. For an old woman, so moves as quietly as me, and it was seriously unnerving.

I didn't answer her. We stared at each other for what seemed like years. Then she merely laughed and went back inside. Not before she said.

"I hope you know what you're doing little kitty."

"I do what I must for my Mistress." I said in a flat tone. She nodded and went back inside. Tomorrow I will ask her what happened to her familiar, but not now.

"Hello?" I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Hello Henry, its Coreen. You need to come down here; I think Vicky may be in trouble."


End file.
